Season's Four
by Pinefur
Summary: SpringClan, SummerClan, WinterClan and AutumnClan have lived in peace for moons. Then the healers receive the same prophecy. Four kits learn that they were switched at birth. Can they ignore the warrior code and join together? Sorry, bad summary. oh well.
1. Prologue

The leaves barely rustled in the dark night as the almost full moon's glow bathed the forest in silver. Only a faint breeze stirred the fronds of plants as the stars stared from the sky.

A branch twitched suddenly, shaking a small bush. Two cats slipped from the undergrowth; one was a tom, tangerine colored with dark ginger patches, and the other was a slim pale gray she-cat holding a kit in her mouth. The she-cat paused and stared into the depths of the forest for a heartbeat as the other cat padded on.

"Sandspirit," she mewed, catching up to him and setting the kit down. "It's nearly moon-high." The kit rolled over, the moonlight glinting off her golden-brown fur.

The tom stopped and glanced back at the queen. "Do you think they will come?"

The wind seemed to stir the she-cat's fur. "You doubt SpiritClan?"

Sandspirit narrowed his eyes. "Of course not, Moonstreak. I only wonder if the other Clans will listen."

Moonstreak blinked. "Of course they will, if their healers speak of the foretelling. SpiritClan told me that all the healers would have the same dream."

"But will the leaders listen? Blizzardspirit, for one, isn't quick to do something that involves the other Clans. You can't trust him on anything. All of WinterClan is too unreliable, if you ask me."

"No cat did," snapped a voice, and a silvery-white tom stepped from behind a tall oak tree. "Hello, Sandspirit," he meowed coldly. "And Moonstreak." Blizzardspirit dipped his head in greeting to the young healer.

"You brought the kit?" growled Sandspirit, kneading the soft earth with his forepaws.

The icy blue orbs that were Blizzardstar's eyes narrowed to slits. "Do you think I am a fool who does not listen to SpiritClan?" he scoffed. "Of course I brought the kit! Frostleaf has her." His tail flicked slightly, and a small tabby appeared behind him carrying a tiny squirming she-cat. "Her name would have been Icekit," Blizzardspirit hissed scornfully.

"That does not matter now," snapped Sandspirit. He looked around impatiently. "Where are Frondspirit and Maplespirit? It's moon-high now. I need to get back to SummerClan soon, or Solsticeclaw will want to know where I've been."

"And of course you trust _them_ to bring a kit, don't you, Sandspirit?" challenged Blizzardspirit. The SummerClan leader ignored him.

A quiet stirring of dry leaves caught Moonstreak's attention. Her head snapped around just as two slender queens slid out from the trees, trailed by two toms.

"Hello Blizzardspirit. And Sandspirit." The rusty-colored cat curled up her tail. "So you did come, after all."

"Why wouldn't we, Maplespirit?" demanded Sandspirit. The she-cat didn't respond.

The other newcomer, a mostly white calico with patches of dark and light brown on her back, sat down. Next to her one of the young toms put down a small bundle of fur, and Maplespirit's healer lay a squeaking kit at his leader's paws.

"SpiritClan has sent all of our healers the same dream," meowed Sandspirit. "We must honor what they tell us. We know that it is for the good of all the Clans." Only a whimper from one of the kits broke the silence that followed his calm words. Frondspirit pressed her nose into the tiny shape in front of her.

"It better be for the good of the Clans. She is _my_ daughter." The queen's eyes blazed. "I'm only doing this because of SpiritClan."

"As we all are," spat Blizzardspirit. He fell silent at Sandspirit's glare.

"We have agreed that they will not know?" questioned Maplespirit. "Once they have grown?" The AutumnClan leader stared at the other cats.

"Yes." This time Frostleaf spoke. "That is what the foretelling said." Moonstreak nodded in agreement, as did the other healers.

"Then it must happen."

The kit at Moonstreak's paws whimpered, though she did not hear the leader's words. The pale gray she-cat gave the restless form a gentle lick. "Be strong, Sunkit," she murmured. "Whatever you will be known as now."

* * *

A few minutes later the other Clan cats had gone. Sandspirit sighed as their scents faded. "Now we wait. For many moons." He turned and vanished into the forest, his paws heading in the direction of the SummerClan camp.

Moonstreak looked down at the kit dozing by her feet. The sleek black fur was broken only by a slash of white. "Eclipsekit," the healer whispered.

The little she-cat moaned in her sleep. Moonstreak's storm colored eyes softened. Slowly she picked up the kit in her mouth and turned to follow Sandspirit.


	2. Chapter 1: Bronzepaw

**Hi, I wanted to explain about the main character in this chapter, Bronzepaw. She is one of the four kits in the prologue, but now an apprentice in AutumnClan. She has always found it hard to fit in with her Clan, and is an outcast. The three others cats will come up in later chapters too. They are outcasts too, because they don't really belong in the Clans that they live in.**

**So REVIEW this please! I only got one review for my last chapter (thanks Darkstorm Mistystar's Legacy!), so I really would like at least 5 more although I will probably write the next chapter even if I don't get any. That doesn't mean not to review though! Please review! I will say it again at the bottom of the page!**

Bronzepaw's claws slammed down at the mouse's tail. The creature jumped, dropped the seed it had been eating, and scurried away. Cursing herself, the apprentice raced after it, skidding to a halt as the prey slipped under a tree root.

Panting, Bronzepaw looked up at the sound of laughter. To her annoyance, Copperpaw, Flamepaw and Oakpaw were watching her. Of course _they_ had tons of fresh-kill to bring back to AutumnClan, while she had almost nothing.

"Nice one!" jeered Oakpaw. At his paws were two squirrels, a blackbird and a vole. "I'm really reassured to know that the Clan is relying on you to get every cat through leaf-bare!"

Bronzepaw felt her fur bristle. "All of the Clan hunts!" she spat. "Not just me!" She eyed Oakpaw's pile of fresh-kill angrily, then grabbed the single shrew she had managed to get.

Copperpaw was purring so hard he fell over. "Yeah, a shrew! That will feed so many cats, huh?" Flamepaw joined in with his own taunts.

Bronzepaw turned away in disgust, trying to control her feelings until she left. Trying to act as though he didn't what they said, the golden-brown she-cat slowly picked up her prey and padded off.

As soon as she was out of hearing of the other apprentices, Bronzepaw sat down heavily on the ground. "Why can't I do anything right?" she hissed at herself. "Now they have another thing to tease me about!"

"Ignore them."

Bronzepaw spun around as a ginger colored tabby walked up to her. "Fallingleaf! I-." She dipped her head, shame prickling through her fur. Her mentor had seen her acting like a kit!

Fallingleaf regarded her with deep amber eyes. "They just do it to feel better about them selves, Bronzepaw. Remember, you're faster than any of them, even if you're not as good at hunting."

"I hate hunting," grumbled Bronzepaw. "I never bring back anything good. You know!" she snapped as Fallingleaf started to protest. "Yesterday I caught only a finch. And it was half-dead from sickness! It was a good as crow-food." Her whiskers twitched. "Seedfur told me that I was a danger to the Clan."

"Maplespirit doesn't think so," meowed Fallingleaf. He flicked Bronzepaw's side. "Come on. Get up. I'll teach you some fighting moves."

Bronzepaw glanced up. "Really?" She sighed. "Okay." Reluctantly the apprentice stood and followed her mentor through the forest to the hollow where the AutumnClan apprentices practiced.

"Ready? Attack me."

Bronzepaw blinked. "Okay. How?"

"It doesn't matter," Fallingleaf mewed. "Try to knock me down."

"All right." Bronzepaw watched her mentor as he stepped back. She wasn't strong enough to push him down from the side or jump on him. Still thinking, she launched herself just to the left of the tom. Fallingleaf whipped to the side, and Bronzepaw turned as she landed and sprang. She slammed into her mentor's flank.

Fallingleaf stumbled back, then regained his balance and pinned his apprentice down before she could move. "That was good," he panted. "Where did you learn that?"

"I saw Copperpaw practicing with Strongclaw," Bronzepaw admitted. "But he wasn't very good at it." Her ears flicked in amusement. "They pretend that they're so great at everything, but they're not."

Fallingleaf nodded. "Don't listen to them. Now, here's a good fighting move…"

* * *

The sun was low by the time that Fallingleaf stumbled forward. "That's enough for one day!" he gasped. "You're getting much better." The ginger tabby gave his apprentice's ear a lick. "Good job!"

"Thanks," Bronzepaw meowed. Her whole body hurt from the training, but she felt excited. Battling was something she was actually good at! Happily she meowed goodbye to her mentor and padded off in the direction of camp. She was almost there when a twig snapped just behind her.

Bronzepaw spun around, half-expecting to see Fallingleaf, but no cat was there. Shrugging, she walked on. _Probably some squirrel,_ she thought.

Suddenly a dark shape careened into her from the side. Bronzepaw yowled as she was flung onto the ground. She scrabbled with her paws at the creature's belly, her claws cutting harmlessly through thick fur. Then a familiar scent washed over. "Copperpaw!" the apprentice gasped as the young tom pressed her into the ground. "What – are – you – doing?"

"You think that you're better then me, huh?" the brown furred tabby growled. "I heard you speaking to Fallingleaf. Well, I'll prove to you that I'm better than you worthless pile of foxdung!"

"Sure you will!" retorted Bronzepaw. Copperpaw blinked at her, and in that heartbeat Bronzepaw sprang up, throwing the other apprentice back. He stumbled back, and Bronzepaw swiped her claws over his face. Copperpaw howled and ran off, blood dripping from his muzzle.

For a moment Bronzepaw stood still, panting. Then a wave of fear flooded her. _What if he tells some cat that I attacked him?_ she wondered. Angrily the she-cat started running away from camp, although the sky was quickly darkening. "Let him try," she growled out loud. "Not like any cat could hate me more then they do now!" Furious, the apprentice stalked off into the night.

**Now I feel sorry for Bronzepaw… anyway review! Yep, I did say it one more time down here!**


	3. Chapter 2: Mintpaw

**Thanks to the people who reviewed! I actually got TWO reviews! Amazing, huh?**

"Come on, Glacierflow, it's almost over."

The silver-gray queen cried out. She gave a last, shuddering jerk and collapsed onto the ground. Her tail lashed the air and she closed her eyes.

"There, that's good, Glacierflow. You can rest now." The small tabby leaned down to lick the exhausted she-cat's fur.

Mintpaw crouched down on Glacierflow's other side. Two motionless bundles were on the floor of the medicine cat den. Without looking to the tabby for permission, he nudged the smaller shape. It was cold.

"Still-born," the apprentice murmured.

The tabby glanced up. "What did you say?"

"One of the kits was still-born, Frostleaf. I'm not sure about the other." Mintpaw touched the other kit gently with his nose. To his relief, the body twitched once then started to squirm.

Frostleaf saw the movement and sighed in gratitude. "Thank SpiritClan," he mewed. At that moment Glacierflow's eyes blinked open.

"Frostleaf," she rasped, and her head sank back onto the ground. "The kits…"

The medicine cat picked up the living kit carefully and set it by the queen's muzzle. "What do you want to name him?"

"Weren't… there two?" wheezed Glacierflow. Her eyes flicked to the kit and back.

"One was already dead." Frostleaf pressed his muzzle to the she-cat's flank. "I'm sorry, Glacierflow."

Glacierflow squeezed her eyes shut in anguish. Then she leaned towards the living kit and began to lick his fur. The kit squeaked faintly and rolled over, feebly lifting his legs into the air.

"Oh, SpiritClan," whispered Mintpaw. "He only has three legs."

Too weak to move any more, the kit curled up by Glacierflow's belly.

"Three legs?" asked Frostleaf. He bent toward the tiny shape. "You're right…"

Glacierflow gazed at him. "Why is SpiritClan so cruel?" she wailed. "Why are they punishing me? One kit is dead and the other is disfigured! What did I do?"

"You did nothing," meowed Mintpaw firmly. "Bad things just happen sometimes, and no cat can help it."

Glacierflow turned slightly to look at him. Her eyes were glittering with sorrow. "I will name him Griefkit," she murmured. The queen lay back again and within a heartbeat she was asleep.

"Griefkit…" mused Mintpaw.

Just then loud pawsteps sounded outside. A black furred tom burst into the den, panting. His amber eyes were wide. "Glacierflow! The kits!"

"Calm down, Nightstorm," Frostleaf mewed. "Glacierflow is resting. The kit is there." The tabby pointed with his tail to the furry shape.

Nightstorm crouched by his mate. "Sleep, Glacierflow, I know it's hard," he told the she-cat. Then he buried his nose in the kit's fur. "What's his name?"

"Griefkit," murmured Mintpaw. Nightstorm stared at him for a moment, then saw the unmoving body at the apprentice's paws. A cry escaped him, and he rushed over to the lifeless form.

"She was still-born," Frostleaf meowed sadly. "She was already dead."

Nightstorm's jaws gaped in a soundless wail for the kit he had never known. "Chillkit," he choked. "She will have a name, at least." Closing his eyes, the tom lay down next to Glacierflow and watched Griefkit.

"There is one other thing…" Frostleaf hesitated.

Nightstorm's head snapped up. "What?"

The medicine cat dipped his head. "Griefkit is –" He broke off, then bumped Griefkit's body with his nose. The kit made a faint complaining noise deep in his throat, then turned onto his back.

Nightstorm gasped. "He only has three legs!"

Mintpaw stared down at the ground. _What's the big deal? So, he only has three legs. He can still learn how to fight and hunt and stuff just as well as any other warrior!_ But of course Griefkit wouldn't be able to run as well as other cats or chase after fast prey. The young tom sighed. Everything was going wrong for Glacierflow, and it just wasn't fair.

"Well, Glacierflow needs to rest for a while. She should stay in here until tonight and then she can move to the nursery." Frostleaf turned to the apprentice standing beside him. "Thanks for helping, Mintpaw. I really appreciate it."

Mintpaw nodded, but as he turned to pad out of the nursery he felt his fur prickle in anger. _Why doesn't Frostleaf just name me as his apprentice? I help him so much, and no other cat does… plus I _like _healing other cats. Why doesn't he even ask me?_

It was like that all of the time. Cats always avoided him, and he never fit in. Like he wasn't from WinterClan, or something.

_Don't be stupid,_ Mintpaw scolded himself. _You'll show them all how great you can be, they don't have to accept you now. You'll be the best warrior in all of the Clans, and show that WinterClan is strong!_

Feeling somewhat better, he bounded off to go hunt.


	4. Chapter 3: Eclipsepaw

**Eh... this chapter is kind of boring, but I didn't have that great of an idea for Eclipsepaw's POV, and I wanted to add something about the Gathering place.**

"Eclipsekit, from this day you will be known as Eclipsepaw. Solarfur, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Eclipsepaw's mentor. Pass on your knowledge and strength to her."

"Eclipsepaw! Eclipsepaw!" The cheers filled the small black cat with joy as she touched noses with her mentor. Solarfur, a large rusty colored tabby with dark green eyes, looked down at his apprentice thoughtfully.

Solsticespirit turned away and leaped down from the boulder he stood on for Clan meetings. The gathered cats began to disperse, leaving Solarfur and Eclipsepaw in the center of the camp.

"So what do you want to do first?" asked Solarfur.

Eclipsepaw bounced up and down excitedly. "I want to go see the borders of SummerClan territory!" she squealed.

Solarfur purred. Eclipsepaw was his first apprentice, and he wanted to teach her well. "All right. Follow me."

He padded across the camp towards the entrance. Eclipsepaw ran by his side, her glossy black fur with a white streak down the middle contrasting his red-orange pelt. As she followed Solarfur through the tunnel in the tangle of vines that protected the camp, she looked back and saw one cat still watching her. Lunarglow! Eclipsepaw waved with her tail to her mother, then turned to her mentor and raced out of the camp.

She skidded to a stop just outside the vine barrier, nearly crashing into her mentor. Solarfur blinked at her. "Slow down, Eclipsepaw," he meowed, then raised his muzzle into the air. "What do you smell?"

"Um…" Eclipsepaw breathed in. "Lots of… scents."

Solarfur looked amused. "I'll teach you to recognize all of these scents. First, I'm going to show you the borders."

Eclipsekit nodded happily. Her wide eyes gleamed with excitement as she bolted into the forest beside her mentor.

After a while Solarfur slowed down. "Eclipsepaw, wait. Smell that?"

The apprentice paused and tasted the air. A strong reek wafted to her from up ahead. "Eww, what's that?" she mewed.

AutumnClan," Solarfur told her. "Come here, slowly." The young she-cat obeyed him, creeping up as Solarfur peered around a tree. "See that stretch of boulders, with the forest on the other side?

Eclipsepaw nodded.

"Those trees over there are in AutumnClan territory. We own most of the boulder field, but AutumnClan has some on their other side. The field stretches on over there," he pointed with his tail to a place in a distance, "where on AutumnClan territory the land rises to make cliffs." He shrugged. "I guess AutumnClan has to be careful about young apprentices and kits straying over the cliffs."

"Cool! Can I go meet them?"

"No!' Solarfur snapped, and Eclipsepaw reeled back. "We're from enemy Clans," he told her more gently. "We can only meet in peace at Gatherings."

"That's stupid," muttered Eclipsepaw. Solarfur gave her a hard glare, then turned around. "Come on, I'll show you where the place the Clans meet is."

"Okay!" Eclipsepaw jumped up. Solarfur blinked at her in amusement and led her along the border of the boulder field. The apprentice tasted the air every few steps just to see if she could smell something new.

Finally Solarfur turned around. "Stop sniffing! It's distracting me!"

Eclipsepaw mewed an apology and shrank back. Solarfur flicked her with his tail. "Come on, it's not too far now."

Eclipsepaw followed him away from the edge of the boulders and back into the trees. The red-orange warrior leaped between some ferns and disappeared on the other side. The small she-cat jumped through them as well. As she landed she felt paws pressing her down into the dirt, and she cried out. The apprentice squirmed over to see Solarfur purring at her.

"Always be on the lookout," he meowed, giving Eclipsepaw's ear a lick. "Anyway, look over there." He motioned to a space through the undergrowth.

Eclipsepaw padded forward slowly and looked through the gap to see a huge clearing. She gasped. "That's it? Is that the Gathering place?"

"Yes."

Eclipsepaw bounded forward until she was out of the forest and into the grassy area. She stared around, absorbing every detail of the place. Forest was on almost all sides of the Gathering place, but on one side the boulder field that divided SummerClan and AutumnClan territory reached it, and on the other moorland and hills stretched into the distance.

In the center of the clearing there was a flat topped rock that was tall enough that all the cats could be seen by those on top. Eclipsepaw stared up at it as Solarfur walked up behind her.

"This place is called Seasonturn," the she-cat's mentor explained. "And that boulder is the Circlerock. Leaders stand up there at the Gatherings to speak to the Clans."

"Wow," murmured Eclipsepaw. "When's the next Gathering?"

"At the full moon," mewed the warrior. "Not for a while."

"Oh." Disappointment coursed through her.

"All the apprentices want to go," Solarfur meowed, knowing what she was thinking from her expression. "You'll get to come sometime."

"Yeah, but I want to go now! It seems so cool, to meet cats from other Clans and stuff…" The apprentice closed her eyes. "When is the next full moon?"

"Two weeks. Fourteen sunsets."

"Will Solsticespirit let me come?"

Solarfur blinked. "I don't know. Do well in your training and maybe you can go!"

"Awesome!" Eclipsepaw jumped around.

"Let's get back into our territory then," Solarfur told her. "I'll show you the SpringClan border. WinterClan is over there, across Seasonturn and in the other foresty place next to AutumnClan territory, so technically we don't have a border with _them_. SpringClan live in that grassland area."

"Really?" Eclipsepaw stared out across the hills. "How do they stand not living under trees?"

Solarfur purred. "I don't know. Maybe they think we're crazy not to be in an open space!" He shrugged. "Ask them sometime!"

"Okay, I will!" The apprentice meowed firmly.

"Get invited to a Gathering first," the tom told her. "I don't want to see you on the other side of the border talking to enemy cats!"

Eclipsepaw rolled her eyes at him.

Solarfur prodded her with a paw teasingly. "Come on, if we finish the patrol I'll teach you about some stalking techniques!"

"Okay!"

The warrior turned and padded into the undergrowth. Eclipsepaw started after him, then looked back one last time at SpringClan territory. Shaking her head, she padded into the forest.


	5. Chapter 4: Moonpaw

"Moonpaw! Moonpaw! Couldn't catch a mouse if it sat between her claws!"

The taunts rang in the apprentice's ears as she whirled around to face the other cats. "Stop it!" she screeched.

The five apprentices hissed and swiped at her with their claws unsheathed. Moonpaw ducked the blows, then after a blur of movement she lay sprawled on the ground with Rustpaw looming over her.

"No-good kittypet!" she sneered. "You say you're Clan-born!"

"More than you!" Moonpaw gasped, shoving her away. Rustpaw growled and slashed at the other she-cat's face. Moonpaw reeled back as pain ripped through her and she felt warm blood staining her white fur red.

Rustpaw laughed. "Too scared to fight back, foxdung?" She lashed out again. Agony seared in Moonpaw's muzzle as talons sliced her skin.

"Stop it!" The silvery-white apprentice snapped her teeth together a mouse length from Rustpaw's tail. The other she-cat hissed and jumped onto her, and they tumbled across the tall grass spitting and screeching.

Moonpaw felt her claws brush fur but they did not cut Rustpaw. The red-orange apprentice snarled and pinned Moonpaw down, crushing the breath out of her. She gasped for air and tried to push Rustpaw away.

"Rustpaw! What are you doing?"

Moonpaw gasped in relief as Windtail ran over the hill. Rustpaw glared at the older tom and backed away. The warrior stared at the blood running down Moonpaw's face. "What in SpiritClan's name were you thinking?" he spat, turning to Rustpaw.

"We were only playing," the ginger-colored she-cat whined. "Moonpaw didn't defend herself."

Windtail narrowed his eyes. "Get back to camp," he growled.

Rustpaw sniffed and stood up. Breezily she stalked away. As she passed Moonpaw she snarled in a quiet voice, "Too bad you need the deputy to fight your battles for you!"

The white she-cat quivered but said nothing. The other four apprentices glowered at Windtail and followed Rustpaw across the moors. Moonpaw watched them go. Her eyes were filled with sadness but beneath that there was hate. "What did I do to them?"

She had forgotten that Windtail was standing there. The warrior mewed sympathetically. "You can prove that you're just as good as them, Moonpaw. If-"

The apprentice spun around. "I don't need your pity!" she shouted. "Just leave me alone!" Without looking back she started running, leaving Windtail staring after her.

Moonpaw bounded across the grassy hills, her eyes watering. She felt her heart pounding but she didn't stop. Her legs burned with pain. Tears prickled her face as they welled up in her eyes.

Suddenly a sharp pain tore through her forepaw and she staggered. Moonpaw collapsed, falling at the base of a hill. She twisted around and saw a heather branch poking up from the ground.

"How did I trip over that?" she hissed angrily. "I'm… I'm so pitiful I can't even see a twig!" She curled up, burrowing into the tall grass furiously. Her claws sliced the thin fronds to shreds. The slivers of grass blew away on a wisp of wind, disappearing over the hills.

Moonpaw closed her eyes. They stung with tears, and she forced them back. Her hurt paw throbbed, and she shivered.

A cold breeze blew over her, ruffling the fur on her back. The apprentice blinked her eyes open as the landscape grew dark. Gray storm clouds were drifting lazily across the sun, blocking the warm golden light. Thunder rumbled ominously in the distance.

"Great," she muttered. Just then lightning flashed on the horizon, lighting up the gathering clouds. Moonpaw jumped up, her fur bristling, as thunder roared again. It was closer this time.

A drip of water splashed onto Moonpaw's muzzle. She blinked, and suddenly the skies opened and rain poured down around her. Within a heartbeat the apprentice's fur was soaking wet, and water streamed down her whiskers. She gasped as the icy rain trickled along her legs.

The she-cat stared around frantically for a place to shelter. With a pang of terror she realized that she had no idea which direction the camp was in. Moonpaw's eyes widened.

Just then lightning crackled above her head. The apprentice yelled and bolted off in a random direction, barely noticing as thunder shook the land. Hail pelted her sides and she closed her eyes to shield them from the icy shards. Her fur seemed to freeze in place. _How in StarClan's name did this happen so fast? _she wondered frantically. _It was warm just a few minutes_ _ago_!

Moonpaw looked up, daring to glance at the sky. Instantly she squeezed her eyes shut again. Icy rain splashed against the moorland, turning it into a muddy landscape. Her paws slipped on the wet grass and she tumbled down a hill, mud splattering her fur. Moonpaw gasped as she rolled. The wind shrieked overhead as the hail pounded down on her flank. The apprentice felt tears stream down her muzzle as she skidded to a stop. She tried to stand, but couldn't. Her whole body was frozen, covered with mud and soaking wet.

The world around her was gray, dark and menacing. Moonpaw made a final attempt to stand, but could not longer feel her legs. She couldn't hear anything over the howling wind. The she-cat huddled on the ground, cold seeping into her body.

Suddenly a huge shape loomed above her. Two green eyes blinked down. "Moonpaw?"

To her ears it was soft, barely heard over the storm. The apprentice choked, wondering if StarClan had come for her. _No! I'm only an apprentice!_

She closed her eyes and everything went black.


End file.
